


A Walk in the Park

by Snubberdoodle



Series: Domestic Warehouse JayRoy [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Unhealthy amounts of fluff, this is so self indulgent jesus christ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snubberdoodle/pseuds/Snubberdoodle
Summary: The title says it all.





	A Walk in the Park

A gentle summer sun was set low in the sky over a lovely lakeside park within walking distance of Jason and Roy's mutually owned warehouse. Thanks to the rain that had swiftly swept through the city earlier that day, the landscape was cool and had that fresh feeling that comes with the end of a storm, a few swaying trees still sprinkling the grass with reminders of an earlier hour. The weather was too perfect to ignore, so the pair had donned civilian clothes (or in Roy's case had donned clothes at all) and headed out toward the small pocket of nature left in their trashy city. It didn't take long for Roy's hand to find its place in Jason's, gripping it fondly as they made their way down polluted streets and back-alley shortcuts where broken concrete and gravel had given way to the occasional wilting flower or bracken tuft of grass. Those routes would have been threatening to anyone else, but what could a hypothetical mugger possibly do to the highly trained marksmen who strolled their way down them?

Jason would comment dryly on some bit of graffiti or segment he had seen earlier on the TV and Roy would joke about it from there, carrying them quickly to their destination on the wings of domestic conversation. The two walked hand in hand through a short metal gate, the concrete of the city sidewalks changing abruptly into a worn dirt path. The sky had become a field of pinks and oranges all strewn about behind the few wispy clouds left behind by the rain. Such a romantic atmosphere did not go unnoticed by Roy, who leaned over on one foot to plant his face next to Jason, waggling his eyebrows and rattling off what he probably thought was one of his best pick up lines. His target simply rolled his eyes with a poorly concealed smile. Roy was rewarded for his efforts with a soft kiss before he was pushed back onto both legs and the two pressed on.

They continued to chatter as they neared the lake, still holding each other's hands even as they gestured randomly for a joke or at something one had spotted nearby. A patch of yellow wildflowers off to the left interrupted a heated discussion about Star Wars as Jason leaned them both over so he could pluck one from the ground. He swept Roy's greasy red hair aside and slipped it behind his ear with a comment about how their evening was so cliche already that he might as well. Roy chuckled and pecked him on the cheek before complaining about how Jason had beat him to it.

Their sunset trek through lush green trees and thickets of bushes and brambles finally brought them to the end of the rugged dirt path: a clearing where a small wooden dock jutted into the calm black water of a lake, where picnic tables were strewn about among the occasional rusty grill. No one else was around at the moment, although a few tents could be seen a few yards away with their dim lights shining through the undergrowth. Cattails danced lazily in the soft breeze coming off the lake as Roy lead Jason down to the end of the dock. They both sat down when they reached it, stripping off shoes and sandals to let their feet dip under the surface. Of course with Roy being present that quickly devolved into splashing as much water on Jason as he could and nearly getting himself tossed in. This eventually subsided however with Roy electing to simply drag his feet around in the lake and begin commenting on the stars that were just beginning to appear above their heads. The pair were soon laying back on surprisingly smooth planks as Roy blabbed on and on about the solar system and, despite their mutual best friend being from another planet, the possibility of alien life.

The moon steadily climbed into the sky as the colorful sunlight that had been living there slowly faded out. The stars were never as bright as they should be (the boys did live in a city after all) but they showed up none the less. Jason's gaze alternated between the frankly underwhelming heavens to the stars in Roy's eyes as he explained theories on stellar formation with excited movements and strings of words that even Jason could barely understand. He quickly decided that Roy outshone the smoggy city night sky and elected to watch him with an unconscious smile on his face. Roy's hands flew about in every direction, grinning eagerly as talked himself breathless. Cicadas hummed around their heads as Jason scooted closer to the other man, resting a head on his shoulder and asking questions when he had them. He listened carefully to Roy's every word as he knew the other would do for him. 

It was fully night by the time Roy had tired himself out, crickets and a distant owl filling the comfortable silence that had befallen the dock. They had long since removed their feet from the lake and tangled their legs together as the air grew cooler. It was Jason who finally spoke as the wind began to pick up, carrying the hit of a returning storm.

"We should probably head back."

Roy groaned and turned on his side, which planted his face barely an inch from Jason's.

"Yeah, you're probably right about that."

His breath smelled faintly of coffee, which was customary for him. Jason mirrored his actions, turning sideways and draping an arm over Roy's middle. He could only just make out the other man's features in the dark but he really didn't need to gauge his expression. 

"I take it you want to stay for a bit?"

It wasn't really a question. He knew what the answer was going to be even before he felt chapped lips press against his own. Those lips broke off and replied with an auditory smile.

"How'd you guess?"

Jason didn't even have time to roll his eyes before a mouth was moving against his yet again. The trees around them rustled in the wind as the they lay side by side in their own world, light years from anything that may have caused them harm. They would have to go soon, they knew, but for the time being, they were at peace and alone beside a gently rippling lake.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear to god I don't normally do this whole write an entire fic in the middle of the night thing but um here we are again. This one is just 50 shades of self-indulgent but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Comments and criticisms welcome and encouraged. Don't expect uploads this frequently or I will disappoint you.


End file.
